gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Portraits Leak
Much like the ESRB leak of yore, on August 29, 2018 (or 30th, I'm not actually sure when the initial post went up), an image containing seven characters appeared on 4chan. Unlike the ESRB leak, it was fake. The Characters *Agnès (see below) *Chorus Kids (Rhythm Heaven) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Isabelle (Animal Crossing) *Shadow (Sonic) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Maybe more? Agnès Perhaps the second most hotly debated aspect of the leak was whether the first character, a brunette mystery woman, was Agnès Oblige from Bravely Default, Ayumi Tachibana from Famicom Detective Agency, or a character from Fatal Frame, specifically Miku or Yuri. The face seems to take aspects from all three, and no one can tell whether the white is a scrunchie or a collar. Ultimately, the second batch of screenshots would confirm that it was, in fact, meant to be Agnès. mystery girl agnes.png|It does seem to match Agnès' art, but that may fall flat if the theories that it was flipped are true. mystery girl ayumi.png|On the other hand, there are plenty of arguments for Ayumi too. mystery girl yuri.png|And then there's the third option. RTaPg5I.jpg|IRL version. Isaac There's also some speculation over whether Isaac is really Isaac since the hair is so brown. While it could be argued that it fits Ultimate's artstyle better, it's still a major change to one of his most defining features. Some believe that this means it's actually Matthew who's playable while others think it's either just the lighting or a reference to Isaac's battle sprite. Like with Agnès, the second batch of screenshots would confirm the character's identity as Isaac. isaac hair 2.png isaac hair 1.png Banjo and Dixie? Sometime after the thread closed, a new thread came up with someone claiming to be the same person. Many claim to recognize Banjo's render but can't quite find a source on it. And most people don't believe this leak anyway since they both look pretty ugly. Part Two Then the full vs. screen image surfaced, and it turned out that Agnès (mystery girl's identity) had the wrong accent in her name (It's Agn''ès, not Agné''s), plus Rhythm Heaven's logo was RH when it's only called Rhythm Heaven in the west. Also, Isaac's sword is incomplete. Person who made this got too cocky. It's_a_fake.png Too_many_swords.png THE RETURN! After the leak was pretty unanimously deemed fake, the leaker returned once more with another screenshot, this time with a more complete version of Ken's render and an edited version of Agnès' render (with the hair noticeably touched up) and with the name blunder fixed (it now uses the correct accent). A New Leaker The following day, a presumably different leaker entered the picture, claiming that the leak was true. As "evidence", they supplied two more blurry select screen photos (at an even worse quality than the originals), as well as a list of information. * Yes, the Agnes leak is real. * For proof, I have shown Shadow and Isabelle's portraits used in the CSS. * Classic Mode has a bonus stage similar to Melee's "Snag the Trophies" * Target Test returns as the only stadium mode. Multi-Man Smash, Home Run Contest, and Target Blast are cut. * Target Test has a unique stage for every fighter, aside from echo fighters. * Isaac's hair appears more blond in his model. * Bandana Dee is an Assist Trophy, same for Lip, Tails, Heihachi, and Elma * New items include * "New World" joins the stage roster as a new stage from the Minecraft series. * The minecraft stage is tiled and certain blocks can be destroyed by the fighters. * "Spirits" was a temporary name. The new mode's final name is "Subspace II: Return of Tabuu" * Cutscenes will return for Subspace II, including the one's used for the new fighter trailers, minus the splash text. * Each character now has 12 Alternate Costumes * There are also six unlockable stages. Two of which will be revealed before launch, Sector Z and Mute City. Rainbow Road is also coming back from Super Smash Bros. 3DS * DLC is planned, and each batch will include one new fighter and one new echo fighter, alongside new stages. Dixie Kong is definitely in. Unfortunately, the new leaker seems to have forgotten that Sakurai outright said during the August 8th Smash Bros Direct that all stages are unlocked from the beginning. And also forgot to fill out the "New items" section. The End On September 1, 2018, the "leaker" stepped forward and came clean about the leak being fake (to the surprise of absolutely no one), posting full versions of the renders used (as well as an unfinished image of Advance Wars characters) minus Skull Kid and Isabelle. He also confirmed that the Banjo and Dixie images weren't his. Fakeleakagnes.png|Agnès/Agnés Fakeleakchoruskids.png|Chorus Kids Fakeleakisaac.png|Isaac Fakeleakken.jpg|Ken Fakeleakshadow.png|Shadow Fakeleakadvance.png|Advance Wars Category:Leaks Category:Terminology Category:Events Category:Deconfirmed Category:Isaac Category:Fake Leaks Category:Fake